In any electrical power system in which heat is generated, vital components of the system often require cooling. Other types of machinery may also require cooling. A fan is often provided to draw a flow of air into the system, direct it onto the components, and prevent them from overheating. Generally, for cooling electrical equipment, an axial-flow fan is used, which directs a cooling flow of air generally parallel to the fan's axis. However, any suitable fan may be used.
If the motor and fan are mounted within a housing, it is usually inadvisable to allow access to the fan from outside the housing. Instead a fan guard may be provided, which allows air to be drawn into the housing, but does not allow large objects or fingers to be inserted into the housing and onto the fan. The fan guard must prevent access to the fan by large objects and fingers, but also allow the fan to operate normally.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fan guard which is an improvement over prior art arrangements.